Love In An Elevator
by youbettago
Summary: I had a dream and this is it. A/H One shot of a hot hotel hook up. You know you want a lemon, clicky clicky. ;


**_A/N Okay, I had a dream this morning about a certain Swexy man we all know and lust *cough* AlexanderSkarsgard *cough*... And this is what became of it. I hope you ladies love it. :D _**

**_As always, thanks times a bajillion go out to the one, the only, the incrediblefuckawesome LindsayK! I must say, her beta notes are some of the most hilarious things I've ever read and I love every single one of them. *puss och kram my darling!*_**

**_On with the lemons... _**

**_Amanda_**

* * *

I was finally done with my work conferences and had one last night to myself before I headed back home from Los Angeles. I was tired, cranky, and feeling pretty stale. What I needed was a drink, so as soon as I returned to my hotel I went straight to the bar.

"Gin and tonic, please," I managed to grumble out to the bartender as he slid a napkin in front of me. I perched on the barstool and let out a long sigh. I also somehow managed to utter a "thank you" as he set the full glass down. I was just about to take a drink when I had a moment of utter clarity. This was a sipping drink. I needed something a bit stronger first.

"Wait," I said. The bartender turned around, ringing his hands with a towel. "Give me a shot of Crown Royal first, please." He grinned at me and got to work. I noticed his nametag. _Scott._

"One for you and one for me. I hate to see people start out drinkin' the hard stuff alone," he said as we clinked our glasses and tipped the liquor down our throats.

"Thanks again," I told him, setting the glass down on the counter and going for the gin and tonic. He replied, "No problem, let me know when you're ready for another," and then he walked down to another customer at the end of the bar.

I stewed for a bit, thinking about my jackass manager who had sent me to this conference in the first place. Why the hell was I forced to come to this? Oh, that's right. Because Arlene had her new boyfriend Terry coming over for the weekend and didn't want to change her plans. Bitch. I had a life, too.

Wait. That was a lie. I had no life. I let out a 'dammit' without realizing it and that's when I heard it.

The chuckle was coming from a man three barstools down. I turned to look at him, and if I hadn't been in such a foul mood I probably would have smiled. He was extremely attractive. He had pale blond hair that was just long enough to run your hands through and pull. His skin was flawless, and his features were strong. Even sitting, I could tell he was a tall man, well above six feet. He filled out the dark blue button down perfectly and his dark gray slacks clung to well-shaped thighs. You could just see the confidence rolling off of him, but not in an arrogant way.

I stopped drooling and turned my stare to his face. He turned to look at me and I was struck by the most perfect blue eyes I had ever seen. They were so dark and sparkling. They were like mirrors to the night sky. Even from this distance I could see there was a lot behind them. I shook myself and narrowed my eyes at him, and he chuckled again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but you seem to be having the kind of day I'm having and it's nice to know I'm not alone in my reverie." My god. His voice was like orgasms and chocolate and new episodes of True Blood all rolled into one. In other words, it was sexy as hell.

Quicker than mental calculable, I weighed my options. I could either A: ignore the gorgeous stranger who had just struck up a conversation with me, return to my room bitter, and have no fun on this worthless trip. I didn't much care for this option, personally. Or, I could B: ignore my inhibitions and speak to this man, and possibly have a fulfilling conversation. At least I wouldn't be drinking alone like an old alcoholic, right? I chose C. Drink with him and then take him upstairs for hot drunk random sex; the kind his voice was just dripping with. The kind you just _knew_ this mountain of a man could provide. That is, if he was up for it.

"Scott, some shots for my new friend and I?" I called out down the bar. He nodded at me and I hopped off my stool, walked down and parked my butt next to blondie.

"So your day has been shit too?" I asked as I took a draw from my almost exhausted gin and tonic.

"Yes and no, parts of it were shit but overall it might be one of the best days ever." The corners of his mouth turned up as he said this.

"Interesting. Shitty but awesome? Huh. Mine was just shit. Self realizations are shit, let me tell ya," I finished just as Scott was setting two shots in front of us.

"Well, here is to the evening being better than our days," he said as we toasted and tossed. I couldn't have agreed more and let him know that.

Before I could ask, Scott had set another gin and tonic before me and another drink in front of the stranger as well. We began talking about nothing in particular, nothing personal. He was actually quite funny and charming, and soon I found I was coming out of my funk, and actually enjoying myself.

Imagine my surprise when Scott announced last call. We both seemed to have a healthy buzz going, but nothing crazy so we opted for one more shot. It dawned on me as I swallowed and closed out my tab that I had never asked my new friend his name, and he hadn't asked mine. Maybe it was better this way?

I stood up from the barstool to head to the elevator and promptly fell on my ass. As I was laughing at my stumbling behavior, my stranger stood up to his incredibly impressive height and offered me a hand. I was slightly startled when I stood up and my eyes met with his fabulous chest; I was placed perfectly at his nipples that were just visible through the thin fabric of his shirt._ Mmmmm...._

"Walk me to the elevator?" I said coyly into said perfect chest. What I didn't say was _"walk me to my bed?" _although I desperately wanted to.

The stranger obliged, and soon we found ourselves in front of a touch pad with doors sliding closed in front of us. We both reached for the numbers and both pressed seven. _How coincidental, eh?_ I giggled, I'm sure of it. My mind was doing those drunken flip- flops, flitting from one subject to another, but all of the thoughts seemed to center on getting this mountain of a man naked. I worked myself up so much that I just couldn't take it anymore, and I turned towards him and launched myself at him.

There was no question in my mind that he didn't enjoy my acrobatics as his arms came around me. He hitched his hands under my ass and pulled me up as my legs wrapped around his waist and our mouths met. His mouth was like fire and ice at the same time, and the sensations were killing me in the best possible way. They were soft, yet strong as they parted mine, and his tongue danced into my mouth. I could taste the bourbon on him as my hands instinctively went to his scalp and wound into his blonde locks. I tugged a little to pull his head back, exposing his gorgeously tanned neck, and took my own hot mouth to it, placing wet, sloppy kisses, and suckling greedily. When I nipped at his earlobe I could hear his satisfaction, and feel it as well. His arousal became evident to my groin that was pressed so closely against his own. He walked us toward the elevator wall and pressed my back against it, freeing one hand from my ass to move it up to my face. He cupped my cheek as he kissed me again with a heat and passion I longed for in other places then he pulled back.

"What is your name, my lover?" he said in a voice so cloaked with lust I swear I almost came right then and there.

I shook my head no. "No names. Just call me your lover all night." It would only complicate things, wouldn't it? And by god, the way he said 'lover'... it was almost _better_ than him saying my name.

He kissed me again, and I could feel his smile against my lips. He pulled back again as I was in agony with longing for him inside me.

"Then what will you call me, Lover?" He dove into my neck, and plundered me with his lips. I almost couldn't think straight, but the way he was ravaging my skin I suddenly had a thought.

"My Viking."

He apparently liked that; he let out a growl, and plunged his face into my ample cleavage, pulling my stretchy top down slightly to greedily lick at the swell of my breasts. I moaned, and reached my hands down to the hem to pull the damn thing off when I heard the elevator chime that we were at our floor.

"Mine or yours?" he asked me. _Does it matter?!_

"I don't care if it's in the hallway for fucks sake. Just get me out of these clothes, Viking!"

He growled again as he led me into the hallway. Then he stopped and handed me a key card and said "711, I'll meet you there." I gave him a confused look, and he pointed to the sign that read 'vending machines'. "Protection?" he said as he walked towards them, pulling out his wallet.

"You're gonna need it," was all I said as I practically sprinted down the hall to his room. I briefly had a thought that I could still go to my room and _not_ have hot fucking sex with this really, really ridiculously good looking man; but the next thought I had was "Why the fuck would you ever, ever, ever think that?!" and I had to go with that one. I needed this. _So badly._

I came to 711 and went inside, leaving the safety latch out to hold the door open. I headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up quickly, then bounded out to the main area of the room to wait for my Viking. As I was taking off my shoes and unzipping my skirt, I wondered why I had chosen that name for him. Oh yes, because I wanted him to plunder and ravage me and he was 6'4'' of blond haired blue-eyed beauty, with muscles to match. I chucked my blouse over my head and tossed it in a nearby chair. How could I have chosen any _other _name for him? I wondered if his real name was Sven or something equally as Nordic.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him enter and lock the door; instead I felt his huge warm hands on my hips dipping into the waist of the skirt and pulling it down to the floor. It pooled around my feet and I stepped out of it, turning to see my new friend as he withdrew the belt from around his pants and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of my top. His blue eyes bored into mine as he unbuttoned his pants, and I worked on his shirt buttons.

"Were those garters I felt on you, Lover?" He asked as he let his pants drop, and he kicked them away.

I finished with the buttons, and pulled the shirt over his shoulders and down his fabulous arms. My god, he was even more beautiful than I had imagined! He had, easily, the most perfect body I had ever had the chance to touch; and oh how I would touch it.

"Yes, and now you'll have to take them off of me," I said as I kissed his chest. I backed up to sit on the bed, but he had other ideas. He took my hand, and led me to the dark balcony, opened the door, and set me on the small dining table there.

"I want to see your beautiful body under the stars," he started, leaning in close to my ear while he leaned between my legs in only his black silk boxer shorts. "I want to watch you come while you are bathed in moonlight, Lover." Oh, I guess he would be dining on _me. _Perfect.

He began kissing my neck again as my arms trailed up and down his muscled back. I lightly scratched with my nails, and I could feel him rumble with appreciation. His mouth found my jaw line, my earlobe, that soft spot just below it. He licked along my collarbone and I moaned, unable to contain my want for him. I let my hands drop down to his perfect ass, and snaked under the waistband of the soft boxers to feel even softer skin with hard muscles underneath. He flexed it for me, and I felt a smile on the skin of my chest as he made his way to my bra. I squeezed his cheeks harder as his mouth found my nipple, and I threw my head back. I wanted the flimsy fabric out of the way and he seemed to as well as his hand reached around to unhook the offending garment. I quickly shucked it as his mouth claimed one nipple, and his hand squeezed my heaving breast. I felt his other hand caressing my thigh, playing with my garters; then it made it's way further north to the place I wanted him most.

I slowly leaned back on my elbows as he leaned down with me, looming his perfect body over my half naked one. He kissed my breasts, my stomach, and my sides. I felt both of his hands on either of my hips, taking the thin straps of my thong and yanking hard. I heard the fabric snap and let out an excited gasp as I said "Mmmm, living up to your name."

The look he gave me as he dropped my shredded panties was the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen. His perfect smile came up in one corner to give me what I was sure was his trademark smirk. The perfect mix of devious, and sexy, and delicious. I had never felt the need and want to have someone in me so badly as I did in that moment.

I swear he was able to sense my need because he slid a chair around and sat in it directly before me. I hitched my legs up and placed my stocking clad feet on his strong shoulders, as his hands came around them to rest on the tops of my hips. His strong tongue licked all the way from mid thigh to my hot, ready center and sent shivers all the way through me as the cool night air touched the wet trail. When he got to my core, he stopped and looked up at me, willing me into a staring match as he lowered his head and began to make me squirm with pleasure. He licked, he sucked, he nibbled. I knew within thirty seconds that he was a god among men and I would never have anyone better between my thighs.

His hand found its way down as his thumb began to massage my clit and that just did me in. Soon I was wiggling and bucking under his talented hands and mouth and shouting out obscenities to whomever was seven stories below on the sidewalk. My hands flew up in the night air grabbing fervently at the stars that I was seeing, both real and orgasm induced.

Before I knew it my Viking had scooped me up and brought me back inside the dark hotel room, tossing me down on the bed.

In my post-orgasm haze, I was able to turn my head and watch as the mythical creature known as Sex God pulled his silk shorts down, revealing a gracious plenty standing at full attention.

"Holy mother..." was all I was able to breath as he climbed on the bed and reached to the nightstand for the condoms he had bought earlier.

"Let me," I said as I took the small foil package from his hand. "Sit back for me, Viking," I said, coming up to my knees in front of him, as he obliged. I let my hand go to his ready cock, touching him lightly at first; teasing groans out of him. I bent down and gave the head a lick before ripping the package open and rolling it down with a stronger hand than I had stroked him with before. Kissing my way back up his chest, I stopped at his nipples and gave them both some hungry licks and bites. I was once again rewarded with groans of pleasure from him and continued to flick one with my finger as I brought my face to his.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked. His eyes said to me what his voice could not; he simply nodded as we stared at each other.

I crawled atop him, my nipples reaching out and grazing his chest as I lowered myself over his waiting hardness. I put my hand to the back of his neck as I pulled a handful of his hair, and brought my mouth to his. He kissed me back deeply, our tongues fighting passionately and I tasted my own juices on his lips. That was all I needed and I plunged down on him, taking in his full, and _very _impressive length. We both moaned into each other's hot and wet mouths as he filled me with every inch of himself. I slowly pulled back up and plunged down again as our kissing gave way to panting, and his hands came to my hips. Soon, he was pulling me down with even more force and I was loving every thrust my hips were met with.

He moved his mouth to my hardened nipple and took it in, nibbling at it as I threw my head back in ecstasy. My Viking knew how to fuck. and drive me wild from that first kiss. I almost asked for his name so I could scream it out, but I could barely breath with what he was doing to me, let alone speak.

When I felt I was near to the edge of the cliff, my moans became deeper, and closer together. I heard him say, "Come for me, Lover. Come with me," and he sped up. He moved a hand down between us and began to play my clit like a world-class pianist. I gave over to the sensations, and soon I saw stars again as I felt him pulse and throb inside of me with his own release. I held his head to my chest, my arms wrapped around his neck in a desperate attempt to be as close to him as I could. We stayed intertwined, him still inside me, until the aftershocks had passed and we had regained our breath, eventually falling on the tousled bed next to each other.

Luckily for me, the Viking had purchased a four pack from the vending machine. We used them all over the course of the night, and claimed every flat surface in the hotel room, plus the shower.

--

The next morning, I awoke to see him still sleeping next to me. I registered what had taken place the night before by the disheveled state of the hotel room, and the pleasant aching in my body.

As quietly as I could, I gathered almost all of my clothes - one stocking was unaccounted for, as was my ripped thong - and dressed in the bathroom. When looked in the mirror I registered the sad state I was in with the dark circles under my eyes and the 'sex hair' I had going on. It looked like a bird had made a nest in my golden locks. I stifled a giggle as I crept back into the bedroom and went to the desk. I wrote out a note to my sleeping giant, and before I could think about it, I had signed it with my real initial. _Oh well, let him wonder._

_Viking,_

_Thank you for four rounds of the best sex of my life.  
It wasn't such a bad day for me after all._

_~S_

I kissed it and left a lipstick print on the paper, then set it on my pillow and quietly walked out of the room.

I showered, dressed, and packed my bag before running out of the hotel as quickly as I could. I stopped at a bistro to have a quick breakfast before I made my way to LAX to catch the flight I was surely going to be late for.

The whole way there I was thinking about the amazing adventure I had found myself party to the night before. I had never had a one night stand, let alone run out on anyone in the morning, and it made me smile at myself and how brazen I had been.

Security took longer than expected, and as I ran to my gate they were already making their last call. I hustled to the counter, gave the woman my first class ticket, and made my down the ramp.

I was just about stunned as I found my row and saw the face staring up at me from the seat next to mine.

My Viking's face broke out in a huge smile and he shucked his sunglasses and stuck out his hand.

"Eric Northman, and you are...?" he said with that trademark sideways grin of his that I had found so sexy last night.

I pulled off my own sunglasses and beamed back at my sex partner, "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. Looks like my day just got even better."

Fin.


End file.
